


A World full of Colors

by Helene08



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene08/pseuds/Helene08
Summary: Everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.Additionally, when your soulmate dies, everything goes back to black and white.Based on a writing prompt.





	A World full of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was very inspired from This is Us . The Superbowl episode broke me and my heart. Mandy Moore acting was incredible and very on point. She really deserve an Emmy nomination. 
> 
> Back to the point Shadowhunters and anything recognizable don't belong to me but to their actual writers. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors.

 

* * *

****

_"Alexander"_

A dark haired man turned his head to look behind him thinking he heard his name but seeing no one he shrugged and reported his attention on his phone call, as he did, he missed the fact that a few doctors and nurses were running towards a room.

"Don't worry Rafe, your dad has just a broken arm. We should come home soon. Can you pass me me your aunt Izzy please?"

A pause.

"OK thanks bud.I love you."

Alec waited for his sister to pick up the phone as he was passing back and forth in the hospital hallway.

"Hey Iz."

"Alec!" said a relieved Isabelle Lightwood, "So any news? How Magnus's?!"

"He's holding up. Everything is fine." said the oldest of the Lightwood letting out a breath of relief.

He then added,

"Thanks for coming so quickly to watch the kids by the way. I know that they wanted to come but I think it's was better not to."

Alec was still talking to his sister, to focused on his conversation he didn't realized that the bright colors of the hospital hallway were suddenly becoming grayer.

"Sir,"

Alec turned his head to look at man in his late forties and said  "Iz, I call you back. Yeah love you too." he hang up chuckling and explained to the other man this time, "Sorry I was just checking up on my family."

The doctor was just looking at him with a sad expression but Alec was still smiling.

"So do you need me to sign some discharge papers or something? No offense doc but I really want to take my husband home."

The doctor, a man in white and blue scrubs with a stetoscope around his neck said softly "Mr Lightwood I think you need to sit down."

Alec frowned and said automatically "Lightwood-Bane." the other man stayed silent as he added "And it's okay. I don't need to sit down."

The doctor sighed and then said slowly his tone gentle and professional.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid that your husband has died"

Alec craned his head to the right putting his arms behind his back and was looking at the forty years old doctor like he was speaking another language.

After a few seconds the blond haired doctor repeated in the same soft understanding tone "Your husband had too much blood on his brain that resulted at a brain hemorrhage and I’m afraid that we lost him."

Alec blinked.

"I'm sorry but your husband has died Mr Lightwood-Bane"

 "I think you've got the wrong guy," finally spoke the black-haired man raising his eyebrows not realizing that the blond man hair were slowly turning to white.

_"Mr. Lightwood,"_

"No!" cut him off the taller man angrily, "You don’t understand, Magnus just came here for a broken arm because of a train accident. So you’re clearly got the _wrong_ person."

The blond haired man who looked a little like Jace shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid that I don't. Look, Mr Lightwood-Bane, your husband also had a small wound on his forehead because he tried to protect a little girl from the impact of the bus that had collided with the train. We just made a few stitches because it was very minimal."

He took a breathe and said apologetically "Because his eyes were responsive to the light we chose to skip the CT but we realized to late that he has blood into his brain and then he went into distress.  We tried everything but it was already too late."

 A stoic and unresponsive Alec was still looking at him.

"I'm very sorry for your lost sir,"

"OK!" shouted Alec raising his hands to stop him "Just stop! Stop talking! Can you please just stop talking?! I already told you got the wrong person!"

A few of the doctors and nurses on the same floor were looking at the scene as Alec took a few steps back and walked away towards Magnus room with a scoff, shaking his head.

He still didn't realized that the scrubs of a nurse that was usually pink bacame grey as he passed next to her while she was coming out of Magnus hospital room.

"Mags, look baby let's go home, I-" 

Alec stopped abruptly when he saw Magnus body on the bed, his eyes were closed and the silence was deafening.

Alec couldn't decipher Magnus caramel skin and his face covered in his usual beautiful make up and eyeliner. His nails who were painted in beautiful purple suddenly turned to black.

Alec heart stopped as he whispered a small and broken "Magnus." he was stuck in place in front of his husband bed as the room goes completely in black and white and the youngest man couldn’t hear the doctor words behind him, telling him how sorry he was.

He was still stuck in time as he finally realised that his world lost all his colors.

~~~••~~~

_Everything was black and white for everyone before they meet their soulmate. It was something common to every person of the world._

_You came into the world and only see a saturation of black, grey and white._

_When you never knew what living a life with color feels like you just couldn't miss the feeling because you don't known how amazing it feels._

_You just don't realize how beautiful and important the colors are until you see them._

_Alec’s world was black and white for twenty five years . Of course some people were less lucky and saw the colors at their thirties or forties. Some people's like Isabelle's Lightwood were luckiest in this department because they met their soulmate when they were still in high-School._

_Every person that Alec knew described the feeling of seeing colors blooming into your world for the very first time like an explosion. They all said that it was like a part that was missing in their life, all their life,  just came to complete their world._

_Suddenly every of your surroundings were brigther and better. The juxtaposition of red, yellow and orange of an sunset lightening the Hudson river of the city of New-York was indescribable._

_Honestly Alec didn't really care, he didn't really thought that the colors were important and since he was gay and was still hiding it to his parents, well he didn't saw the point._

_Until this famous day where he bumped into a short asian man in the subway in New York but he didn't had the time to apologize because the mysterious guy walked away to get down on the next station._

_He never thought that this meeting will had such an impact in his life._

_It changed everything. Every perspective of Alec world._

_When the explosion of pigments came twenty minutes after they met, as the usual grey trees turned slowly to brown and green with a mix of yellow and orange, he finally realized why everyone were so in awe of all the colors of the world._

_All the colors suddenly painting his world was something truly magical._

~~~••~~~

_Magnus smiled as him and Alec were walking in the streets of New York. They walked silently in the cold streets and after a few moments, Magnus broke the silence "So what did you think of the movie?"_

_Alec hesitated and then said with a frown "Huh..it was fine."_

_The shorter man wearing a purple and black pants pointed out with a smile "You hated the movie didn't you?"_

_Alec passed an hand behind his neck and confessed "Yeah maybe a little. I don't know the movie didn't make any sense to me but probably because I'm a detective. You'd know?"_

_Magnus asked "What do you mean?"_

_The other man frowned ,_

_"Well first of all it was totally obvious that Daniel was the killer. Like they tries to surprise us with "he's the hero so he can't be the villain trope." Although when the guy woke up the next day a few meters away from every murders. And nobody put two and two?"_

_Alec then continued "The "Oh my god he was the killer since the beginning, I didn't saw it coming" comment from the woman sat behind us was unbelievable. I mean really?"_

_Magnus smirked "Well that's what we call Hollywood darling!"_

_Alec rolled his eyes as him and Magnus stopped in front of the entrance of his building.  There was a moment of silence as both of them continued to stare at each other and then Magnus said with a smirk,_

_"Well you didn't liked the movie. So at least I hope you will enjoy this."_

_Alec was about to ask what but Magnus cut him off with a kiss._

_After a few seconds he kissed him back and when they pulled away the light outside the street were brighter than ever._

_Every color around him was brighter than ever._

~~~••~~~

Alec parked in front of a house with a red door and a white picket fence his face totally blank.

Well he couldn't saw any colors anymore, to him it was just white and black but he could never forgot the colors of his home even if he cannot see them.

He took a deep breathe trying to stay strong and control his emotions. He looked at his front seat were Magnus belongings were.

A bag.

Just a bag.

A transparent bag with a few necklaces and bracelets. His wedding ring and his phone.

Alec still emotionless took his phone in a robotic gesture and called a number he knew by heart.

"You reached the voicemail of the magnificent Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Don't bother leaving me a message unless you're Alexander or actually dying."

Alec hanged up and called again.

"You reached the voicemail of the magnificent Magnus Lightwood-Bane-"

He hang up.

And called again.

"You reached the voicemail-"

And again.

And again.

After a few longs moments Alec was about to call again when he heard someone knocking on his window.

Izzy face appeared with a frown.

Alec closed his eyes and thrown his phone on the backseat.  With a face still devoid of emotions he made a gesture to signal that he was going out.

Izzy took a few steps back to let him get out of the car.

The wind and the coldness of the night hit Alec at the minute he put his foot outside. Then, _maybe_ he was feeling cold since twenty minutes ago, when his world lost all his colors.

Izzy whom was looking at Alec asked softly,

"Big bro! Are you okay?"

In front of an unresponsive Alec as he was standing straight as an arrow she continued, "Where is Magnus? I thought he was coming home."

She didn't let Alec the time to answer and she pointed a small object in front of him.

"By the way you forgot your watch. Max found it your kitchen counter." as Alec took the watch from his sister hands who rolled her eyes with an amused smile and started to comment on the fact that he should take care of his stuff better because Magnus would be upset if he lost them. 

While her will kill Simon if he did lose one of her gifts.

Her voice seemed distant and far away as he turned the watch and saw the inscription graved behind it.

_"Amor verus nunquam moritur._

_Forever yours-Magnus"_

_Alec eyes lost his spark._

~~~••~~~

_Alec was in his kitchen, cooking, when Magnus walked in and said with a smile._

_"An man who knows his way in a kitchen is a man to marry."_

_Alec rolled his eyes trying to hide his amused smile as he jingled between the oven and the pans in the gas lighter._

_"At least I never waited in front of a pan for the oil to boil."_

_Magnus let out a dramatic offended sigh  "I did that one time!"_

_"You almost burned your old flat Magnus."_

_It was Magnus turn to roll his eyes as he slapped his boyfriend arm playfully but Alec only smirked._

_Then Magnus took a wine bottle in the kitchen table and said "At least if you burn our Thanksgiving dinner. I have good wine."_

_"Nice!" said Alec as he dropped the temperature of the oven to 350°F and put the turkey inside._

_Magnus smiled as he put the bottle back on the table and he walked behind Alec softly pressing his back in the process._

_He then opened a drawer._

_Alec who was tasting the cranberry sauce, turned to look at his boyfriend . He saw him holding a small rectangular black box in his hands and asked frowning ,_

_"Babe what's this?"_

_Magnus smiled._

_"Look I know we promised to give to each other one gift for Christmas but I saw it and I just couldn't resist. I just want to give this to you today to say how thankful I am to have you in my life."_

_Alec smiled softly and took the rectangular box that Magnus was handing to him and opened it._

_Inside was a beautiful brown watch, it  was very simple but Alec knew that it probably cost a fortune._

_"Magnus," whispered the other man in awe as his boyfriend smiled._

_"Turn the watch around."_

_Alec did and his heart stopped at the inscription graved behind the watch._

_"Amor verus nunquam moritur._

_Forever yours-Magnus"_

_Magnus then asked hesitantly "So do you like it?  I mean you always hate to be late so-"_

_Alec only smiled and put the watch around his wrist saying softly,_

_"I will never take it off."_

_Magnus smirked "Well it's waterproof but you will need to take it off when you take your shower or do the dishes so technically you-"_

_His boyfriend cut him off with a kiss as the rays of the sun coming through the window behind them was lightening the kitchen and the beige walls of it's full light._

_Alec picked up Magnus and sat him on the kitchen counter behind them as they continued to kiss passionately._

_After a few moments they pulled away and Alec blurted out,_

_"Marry me."_

~~~••~~~

Alec closed his eyes taking a deep breath to compose himself as he stood on his porch in front of his front door.

He could still hear his sister crying behind him as she called Jace and Clary to tell to them the news.

With a last deep breath Alec opened his door that he closed behind him.

The walls of his living room that was usually beige were grey now and the green couch in the middle of the living room were both of his sons were sat was black.

Max and Rafael looked at Alec and he could hear his eleven years old little blueberry asking where their papa was as Rafael frowned in a alec-frown like.

It was an habit that he took from him.

Just like him,  he has a good instinct and could feel that something was wrong.

"Dad what happened? Where's papa?" asked fearfully Rafe whom was always afraid to lose one of his parents after his own biological parents died and that he was forced to live on Buenos Aires streets for two years.

Alec sat down between his two sons and put both of his arms around their shoulders.

Taking a deep breath he started to talk.

Rafael face went white while Max didn't understood and keep asking in tears when his papa will come home.

Alec took both of them in his arms as they both broke into tears.

He couldn't help but think that they didn't deserved this.

_He didn't deserved this._

~~~••~~~

_Alec was driking a black coffee as he looked at his garden from his kitchen window._

_He then heard Magnus footsteps as he entered at his turn from one of the two entrance of the room._

_"Good morning darling!"_

_Alec smiled as Magnus walked towards him and took the mug in his hands to take a sip._

_With a grimace he handed it back to Alec who smiled, a silver band was clearly visible on his ring finger._

_"How could you drink your coffee like this? I will never understand even after fifteen years."_

_Alec only rolled his eyes amused,_

_"And I will never understand how you could put so much sugar into your tea. It literally kill the taste."_

_As Magnus served himself a Earl Grey tea and put way too much sugar in it, he said turning to look at his husband,_

_"Sugar is everything Alec!"_

_The other man raised an eyebrow as Magnus took a sip of his tea._

_"Come one taste it."_

_Alec shook his head._

_"No way babe. I don't want to die from diabetes like you probably will."_

_Magnus shrugged  "Well, we all gonna die one day." and before he could continue two boys ran into the kitchen._

_Rafael was playing at a game on his tablet while Max ran behind him trying to take it._

_Rafael only smiled and ran away the other boy as his little brother laughed trying to chase him._

_"Come on guys not running on the house!" yelled Alec as Magnus chuckled and then he added,_

_"Did you know that blueberry bite Rafe hand this morning?"_

_"Really?"  said an amused Magnus as Alec playfully slapped his husband chest chastising him._

_"Babe don't encourage that!"_

_"Well I guess he takes it from his father. I love a bitter."_

_Alec only smiled "Well when you come home tonight maybe I could bite you."_

_"My dear Alexander who is the poor soul that perverted you and took away your sweet, sweet innocence?"_

_Alec snorted as Magnus put his arms behind his neck and kissed him._

_When Alec and Magnus went to work and drove the kids to school Alec didn't notice the brown watch set on the Kitchen counter._

~~~••~~~

Alec parked their car in front of the hospital. He looked at the hospital still without any emotions, feeling completely empty inside. After saying the news to his kids, he waited for them to fall asleep.

When they did he couldn't stay in the house any longer feeling that the walls were slowly closing behind him, chocking him in the process.

So he get out of his house without a word to his family who were all here, Jace tried to stop him but Izzy only shook her head stopping him in the the process.

Alec was still looking absently at the white hospital walls in front of him. He still couldn't believe that it actually happened.

It was this morning that he last saw his husband. A morning like every other except that Magnus decided to take the train to go to Manhattan for his reunion instead of their car.

Alec put in an robotic gesture the watch around his wrist and stared at it.

Black and white were the only colors in his world now. For the second time in his life.

And somehow the world was still moving when his own one literally stopped.

The world lost all his colors.

And Alec finally broke down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was the first time I wrote this much angst for my babies and I hate myself for it. Thanks for stopping by and reading even if you hate me now.


End file.
